


a promise

by PlaidLove



Series: hrid helbindi collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: [slight au where helbindi doesn't die] Prince Hríd gives Helbindi his thanks.





	a promise

Helbindi could feel himself being watched; it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling after the likes of Surtr, Laegjarn, or that _Loki_. Even here in the “hall of heroes,” or whatever the Askrians called it, he knew he was watched constantly.

Didn't make it any less annoying.

" _What_ ,” Helbindi turned and snapped. If it was that summoner again-

Instead Prince Hríd was the one smiling politely at him and Helbindi felt his hackles go up. He immediately didn't want to hear it.

“General-”

“Save it.”

Hríd blinked in confusion. Helbindi thought his eyes looked like a cloudy winter sky. “Pardon?”

“Not interested. Heard it all. You're welcome, blah blah blah.”

"I see. Fjorm must have gotten to you before me then,” Hríd smiled and Helbindi rolled his eyes to look at anything else.

She had, as a matter of fact. With Ylgr leading the way, Helbindi had endured his former enemy thanking him from the bottom of her heart, a favor for his good deed, and so forth. It had made him want to die on the spot.

“But I'm afraid I must insist on a moment of your time.” Gods. Damn it. “After Surtr’s defeat I have had no time to properly thank you.”

No doubt busy with the rebuilding of Nifl; whereas Helbindi rarely saw a day without seeing Princess Fjorm in the castle if the summoner was there. Helbindi felt a headache coming on and kneaded between his eyebrows.

"Make it quick.” The sooner this thing was over with, the better.

He heard the clack of Hríd’s boots on the floor and then his free hand was gently taken between Hríd’s own hands. Already wary, Helbindi peered at him to find Hríd looking at him as intently as a forest fire.

It was enough to make as grown man blush. Just a little.

"Well get on with it,” Helbindi grumbled after a solid five wordless seconds had passed.

Prince Hríd seemed to come to his senses with a shake of his head. “My apologies, I was searching for the right words.”

"Couldn't have rehearsed them at all?” Helbindi felt himself increasingly aware of the warmth from Hríd’s hands on his own.

The prince chuckled, “I did some on the ride here-” he cleared his throat. “Merely taken back at seeing you again. And up close.”

Whatever the hell _that_ meant. If Hríd wasn't about to start this thing then Helbindi was going to end it.

Hríd must have sensed Helbindi’s impatience for he started in a rush. “I, crown prince of Nifl, Hríd, thank you, General Helbindi.”

Helbindi hadn't been a general in months, nor one by choice, but he ignored it. People were beginning to stare at his and Hríd’s exchange and he wanted this to be over with.

"For your contributions in freeing Nifl from the flames of Surtr, I thank you. As an ally and friend of Nifl you are forever welcome within our borders. But it is with every fiber of my _being_ -”

Hríd placed Helbindi’s hand directly over his heart and Helbindi nearly tore his hand away in surprise. Even under the thick layers necessary for the cold of Nifl, Helbindi could feel Hríd’s heartbeat going fast and hard under his palm.

"-I lay my gratitude at your feet for rescuing my sister. Not as the prince, but as a brother.”

Heroes and servants alike had stopped to watch and they were most definitely talking now. Helbindi could barely hear them over the pounding in his own ears and Hríd’s voice.

"I owe a debt to you, General. Whatever you need or desire, please call upon me and I will do everything within my power to see that it is done.”

The bastard meant it. Just like his sister. But her declaration had been _nothing_ like this. Hríd’s hands, still clasped over his, squeezed and then released him.

"Thank you, Helbindi.”

Helbindi took his hand back like it had been burned - and he had been burned before - and stood stiffly in front of the prince.

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat, one hand to his hip and the other fisted in front of his mouth. “Good to know. Are we done yet?"

Hríd at least had the decency to look embarrassed once he realized they had had an audience.


End file.
